BABO, eoh?
by Linling
Summary: Kisah KiHyun kembar si duo babo yang mencari tahu tentang kebenaran salah satu teman sekelasnya yang mengaku pintar.
1. Chapter 1

**BABO**

**Main Cast:**

**Kibum**

**Kyuhyun**

**Euhnyuk**

**Donghae**

**Dll**

**Kisah KiHyun kembar si duo babo yang mencari tahu tentang kebenaran salah satu teman sekelasnya yang mengaku pintar.**

**Let's enjoy and happy reading ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tik..tuk..tik..tuk..

Suara dentingan jam dinding siang hari yang cukup terik ini seakan menjadi musik pengantar tidur bagi para penghuni kelas XI.4, dan Park songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan materi fluida dengan suaranya yang tidak bisa dibilang keras, mungkin karena faktor usia, itu malah terlihat sedang berdongeng ria didepan kelas. Ya, hampir semua siswa dikelas ini tertidur,hanya beberapa siswa dikelas ini saja yang memperhatikan gurunya, itupun dengan kadar dibawah 5 watt. Lihatlah salah satu siswa namja yang tertidur satu ini, wajah yang mirip ikan, rambut panjang sebahu dan sedikit berantakan, juga earphone yang mengalung dilehernya, ia tertidur dengan bantal buku paket fisika kelas XI, oh dan jangan lupakan karyanya, sungai kecil yang terlihat masih baru menghiasi bukunya. Tiba-tiba...

Kriiiiiinngggggg...Kriiiiiinnngggggg...!

Bel tanda pelajaran jam terakhir berbunyi, sontak 'hampir' semua siswa yang tertidur tadi bangkit –kecuali namja berwajah ikan tadi- dengan wajah yang rata-rata mirip zombie itu, mata merah,rambut acak-acakan,dan area sekitar mulut mereka yang terdapat bercak putih bentuknya menyerupai sungai kecil, juga raut wajah yang menggambarkan bahwa nyawa mereka belum semuanya terkumpul. Park songsaenim pun pamit undur diri setelah sebelumnya memberi pengumuman menyangkut mata pelajaran tambahan.

"aishy! Aku tidak yakin dia juara 2 berturut-turut selama 3 semester" salah seorang siswa dikelas itu berbicara dengan siswa disebelahnya yang masih sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Dia memperhatikan siswa berwajah ikan tadi.

"aku juga heran, kalau dia siswa yang pintar, kenapa dia masuk ke kelas sialan ini?" tanya namja satunya, ia sudah selesai berkemas.

"aku dengar dia yang memintanya sendiri" jawab namja satunya yang memiliki rambut lurus hitam sehitam arang pada namja tadi yang memiliki rambut hitam tetapi ikal.

"ha? Benarkah? Berarti aku juga bisa minta pada songsaenim untuk tidak menempatkanku dikelas terkutuk ini?" tanya namja ikal lagi.

"kau tidak mengajakku, eoh?" namja berambut lurus bertanya dengan deathglarenya.

"Yak! Bisakah tidak menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?!" pekik namja ikal.

"kau kan juga bisa melakukannya" balas namja lurus.

"terserah kau saja!" namja ikal pun ngambek, ia beranjak duluan dari kelas meninggalkan namja berambut lurus tadi, juga namja berwajah ikan yang masih sibuk dengan mimpinya.

"Yak! Kyu..! kau meninggalkanku, eoh?" ucap namja lurus merajuk pada namja ikal yang diketahui namanya adalah Kyu atau Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu aku" ucapnya lagi, sambil bergegas mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berada diluar kelas.

"haissh,, Kibum-ah, kau penakut sekali, kenapa kemana-mana harus bersamaku?" ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum, namja berambut lurus, yang kini sudah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"karena kita kembar, hehehe" jawab Kibum sambil bercengir ria.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas namun ia tidak menanggapi Kibum lagi, kembarannya. Ya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembar, tapi tidak begitu mirip, hanya beberapa saja yang mirip. Kibum lahir duluan, kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya disusul Kyuhyun.

Kini, keduanya berjalan menuju perpustakaan. -Loh?- jangan beranggapan mereka siswa cerdas atau teladan yang menjadikan perpustakaan sebagai rumah kedua mereka. Justru sebaliknya, setiap hari mereka harus mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk menemui guru mata pelajaran tambahan. Mereka siswa-siswa yang mempunyai nilai-nilai pelajaran dibawah rata-rata a.k.a bodoh harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan seperti ini, tidak jarang mereka pulang hampir menjelang malam atau bahkan hampir pulang malam.

Perpustakaan.. tepatnya pintu masuk

"selamat siang songsssaen..." sapaan kedua siswa kembar itu terputus, mereka mengedarkan pandangan a.k.a celingak-celinguk keseluruh penjuru ruangan perpustakaan, tak ada seorangpun diruangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku tersebut.

"kenapa sepi sekali?" ujar Kibum.

"bukankah tempat ini memang selalu sepi?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"tapi kali ini kadar sepinya sudah memprihatinkan. Jangan-jangan orang-orang yang tadinya disini tersedot kedalam buku-buku tua yang disimpan diruangan ini dan terperangkap didalamnya! Kyu, kita harus menyelamatkan mereka!" seru Kibum sambil menganalisa tidak jelas.

"Yak! Kibum jelek! Apa kau babo, huh? Mana ada buku bisa menyedot manusia? Dimana sedotannya? Apa kau pikir buku itu sama dengan jus mangga yang ada dikantin sekolah,eoh?" sembur Kyuhyun, ia sedikit kesal.

"Yak! Jangan mengataiku jelek! Aku lebih tampan darimu, dan,,dan kau juga babo! Dua hari yang lalu Eomma membacakan dongeng itu padaku, hmmph" cerocos Kibum, ia tak mau kalah tapi diakhir kalimat ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

"apa kau bilang? Dongeng?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia mengulang kata-kata Kibum takut ia salah dengar. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, ia takut Kyuhyun akan menertawakannya karena sudah sebesar ini ia masih dibacakan dongeng oleh eommanya. Selama ini ia mati-matian menyembunyikan ini dari Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya, tapi kali ini spertinya Kibum keceplosan.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" tuh kan, dasar evil.

"awas saja kau! Jika semua orang tahu, akan kupastikan hidupmu tidak tenang!" hancur sudah mood Kibum, ia pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan dan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa, ia tidak minat lagi mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Persetan ia dihukum besok pagi karena tidak mengikutinya.

"Hahaha! Kibum-ah! Tunggu aku! Hahaha..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyusul Kibum masih dengan tawa gelinya. "hhhh,, aku tidak yakin kau masih percaya dengan dongeng bualan itu" ujar Kyuhyun masih sedikit cekikikan, "eum, apa kau masih memakai popok juga? Ah, atau ini, apa kau masih menggunakan dot jika akan tidur malam hari sambil mendengarkan dongeng eomma? Apa ka..hmppp" Kyuhyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tangan mungil Kibum sudah membungkamnya.

"evil jelek! Bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku? Atau kukabarkan pada dunia kalau setiap malam kau suka tidur dibawah ketiak appa dan menciuminya!?" ancam Kibum, ia sudah kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak akan mau berhenti mengejek orang.

"hmmmmpp... YAK! Tanganmu bau sekali, apa kau tidak pernah mencuci tanganmu? Itu busuk!" tidak menggubris ancaman Kibum, setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan bau Kibum,Kyuhyun meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghilangkan bau tangan Kibum yang menurut Kyuhyun busuk itu.

"o? Benarkah?" Kibumpun cengo lalu mencium tangannya sendiri, ia pun nyengir-nyengir setelah mencium bau tangannya sendiri.

"aihk,, kau benar, tadi aku pegang apa ya?" tanya Kibum yang semestinya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"mana ku tahu!" sekarang mood Kyuhyun yang berubah hancur, ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kibum yang masih cengo.

Tidak mau pusing bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai apa yang dia pegang tadi sehingga menyebabkan tangannya bau, Kibumpun beranjak menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berada diujung koridor.

"Kyuhyuuuuuunnnn... tunggu akuuuuu" ucap Kibum setengah teriak kemudian ia berlari menyusul kembarannya.

Kini keduanya berjalan beriringan menapaki trotoar,mereka memilih pulang jalan kaki daripada naik bus, dan ini masih jam setengah 4. Tidak ada perbincangan antara keduanya, Kibum sibuk mengingat-ingat apa yang dia pegang, sedangkan Kyuhyun, entahlah, apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga tiba-tiba...

"aku ingin tidur sama eomma malam ini" ujar Kyuhyun datar, bahkan ia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"eoh? Jadi aku tidur dirumah appa?" tanya Kibum yang tadi menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"hehe, baiklah..baiklah.. aku tidur sama appa malam ini, arraseo Kyuhyun-ah, hh" ucap Kibum akhirnya, melihat aura gelap Kyuhyun yang diam saja membuatnya merinding. Iapun mengusap tengkuknya sendiri, entah takut atau kikuk.

Terdengar aneh mungkin mendengar Kyuhyun ingin tidur sama eommanya dan Kibum bertanya apakah dia harus tidur dirumah appanya? Bukankah mereka saudara? Tapi kenapa terkesan seperti tidak tinggal serumah? Ya, mereka memang tidak tinggal bersama, orangtua mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, dan salah satu dari mereka membawa anak satu-satu, tapi itu tidak masalah bagi sikembar KiHyun, walaupun salah satunya tidak tinggal dengan appa maupun eommanya, mereka tetap bisa bertemu setiap hari, karena rumah mereka berdekatan, lebih tepatnya berhadapan. Dan sampai saat ini appa dan eomma mereka juga masih berhubungan dengan baik, alasan mereka berpisah karena perdebatan masalah pekerjaan, keduanya memiliki perusahaan masing-masing dan sang appa menyuruh eomma untuk tidak bekerja saja dan merawat anak kembar mereka, tetapi sang eomma tidak mau, katanya ia ingin mengembangkan usahanya yang sudah ia bangun mati-matian.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan, keringat juga sudah mulai sedikit membasahi seragam mereka, berkali-kali Kibum dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mereka tidak berbicara, mungkin menghemat tenaga agar tidak terkuras lebih lagi hingga..

Kruuukk..kruukkkk..

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kearah kembarannya yang berjalan disampingya, ia juga ikut menghentikan langkah.

"ehee~" Kibum nyengir kikuk

"tadi itu suara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"ha? Kau mendengarnya?" Kibum balik bertanya, ia sudah sekuat tenaga agar suara yang berasal dari perutnya tidak keluar saat mood Kyuhyun sedang buruk seperti sekarang ini.

"apa suara itu berasal darisitu?" tunjuk Kyuhyun tepat diperut Kibum.

"ehehe, kurasa iya" satu pencerahan bagi Kibum, bahwa kembarannya pasti akan mengerti keadaannya dan melakukan sesuatu –membeli makanan-

"wah, hebat sekali, bagaimana kau memasukkan speaker didalam sana?" usil Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendengus mendengar tanggapan adiknya yang tidak sesuai harapan, iapun menjitak kepala Kyuhyun setelahnya lalu memberi deathglare mematikannya, kemudian berlalu mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Ckckck! Kakak ku itu sebenarnya namja atau yeoja? Mudah sekali ngambek" ucap Kyuhyun tak sadar diri ia juga sering ngambek. Kemudian menyusul Kibum.

Kibum berhenti di depan kedai yang menjual jajjangmyeon, ia mengelus perutnya yang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Segera iapun masuk untuk menuruti hasrat perut sexynya dan memesan 3 porsi jajjangmyeon, lalu diikuti Kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"tiga? Memangnya ada seseorang yang ingin bergabung lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyamankan posisinya di kursi kedai tersebut.

"itu untukku" jawab Kibum singkat, ia sudah tidak tahan menyambar jajjangmyeon yang menggoda dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun hanya melongo melihat kembarannya makan seperti orang kesetanan, belum tertelan semua jajjangmyeon yang ada dimulutnya, Kibum memasukkan suapan besar lagi kedalam mulutnya membuat pipi chubbynya makin chubby dengan gembungan jajjangmyeon didalamnya.

"Yak! Kibum jelek! Bisakah kau makan dengan normal?!" pekik Kyuhyun jijik dengan cara makan Kibum.

"haum, aoku lapaor" jawab Kibum tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

PLETAK..!

"uhuk..huk.." Kibum hampir tersedak makanannya karena jitakan maut Kyuhyun yang mendarat dengan mulus dikepala bagian belakang miliknya.

"telan dulu makananmu babo!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan alasan Kibum tidak sopan karena makan sambil berbicara.

"kau ingin membunuhku, eoh? Bagaimana kalau akau mati karena tersedak? Apa kau mau jadi orang pertama yang ku gentayangi, atau ka-" ucapan Kibum terputus karena Kyuhyun sudah menyumpal mulut bawel kembarannya dengan jajjangmyeon.

"berani kau menggentayangiku! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku, eoh? The ultimate of devil sepanjang masa, dan akulah setan paling tampan sejagat raya, apa kau masih berani padaku?" narsis Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi suapan super besar jajjangmyeon dari Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus disela kunyahannya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan jajjangmyeon, KiHyun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka, setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya keduanya sampai didepan rumah masing-masing. Kali ini Kyuhyun didepan rumah eommanya dan Kibum didepan rumah appanya. Keduanya mulai memasuki rumah masing-masing.

"aku pulang" ucap keduanya bersamaan namun beda tempat.

"kau sudah pulang Kibum-ah" ucap eomma KiHyun

"kau sudah pulang Kyuhyun-ah" ucap appa KiHyun

"aku Kibum appa" ucap Kibum

"aku Kyuhyun eomma" ucap Kyuhyun

Kedua orangtua mereka pun kaget karena salah mengenali anak kembar mereka, seharusnya sangat mudah membedakan keduanya karena KiHyun memang berbeda, tapi bukan itu alasannya, mungkin karena tidak biasanya anak kembar mereka bertukar tempat seperti ini.

Rumah appa KiHyun

"eoh? Kibum-ah? Kau pulang kesini?" tanya appa yang awalnya kaget karena Kibum yang muncul dirumahnya, bukan Kyuhyun

"ne, appa" jawab Kibum singkat, ia sepertinya lelah.

"ada apa? Kau rindu appa, eoh?" tanya appa sambil menghampiri Kibum lalu mengelus kepala Kibum.

"Kyuhyun yang ingin tukar tempat, katanya dia ingin tidur sama eomma" adu Kibum dengan nada manjanya bak anak kelas 2 SD.

"Ooh, yasudah malam ini kau tidur sama appa, ne" jawab sang appa. Kibum pun mengangguk.

"appa~" panggil Kibum.

"ne Kibum-ah" balas appa lembut, ia juga memperlakukan Kyuhyun sama, biasanya

"apa Kyuhyun masih suka menciumi ketiak appa kalau mau tidur?" tanya Kibum manja menerupai permintaan.

"ha? Kenapa kau mempertanyakannya Kibum-ah?" appa tiba2 saja bingung.

"jawab saja appa, apa Kyuhyun masih seperti itu?" keukeuh Kibum.

"n..ne...Kyuhyun masih sering melakukannya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab appa ragu.

"huweeeeeee...aku juga mau appaaaaaaaaaaa...huweeeeeeee..."

Appa sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan Kibum yang juga ingin menciumi ketiaknya kalau mau tidur.

Disaat yang bersamaan

Rumah eomma KiHyun

"Kyuhyun-ah? kau pulang kesini?" tanya eomma, persis seperti appa

"eommaaaaaaa...~" panggil Kyuhyun manja menyerupai rengekan.

"ne chagi, ada apa, eoh?" tanya eomma lagi lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"huweeeee...aku mau dibacain dongeng kalau mau tidur...aku mau minum susu pakai dot jugaaa...huweeeee.. aku mau seperti Kibum hyung eommaaa... huweeeeeeee..." racau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat eomma kaget dan sweatdrop ria mendengar rengekan anaknya yang minta diperlakukan seperti bayi. Memang ia sering membacakan Kibum dongeng sebelum tidur,dan membuatkan susu menggunakan dot, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia mulai menyetop kegiatan memberikan susu dengan dot takut-takut Kibum akan ketergantungan sampai ia dewasa nanti. Ya walau kadang-kadang ia menyerah kalau Kibum sudah merengek minta dot.

Akhirnya appa dan eomma KiHyun menuruti permintaan anak kembar mereka karena mungkin mereka jarang melakukan hal itu dengan anak yang tidur dirumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kyu-ah, tadi eomma dapat telefon dari gurumu, katanya pelajaran tambahan hari ini ditiadakan karena ada rapat dipusat, tapi kenapa kau tidak pulang cepat? Kau main bersama Kibum hyung, eoh?" tanya eomma setelah selesai membaca dongeng.

"ani, aku dan Bum hyung jalan kaki lalu kami makan jajjangmyeon" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa membuka mata setelah melepas dotnya lalu mengemutnya lagi persis seperti bayi.

"ooh, kau pasti lelah,ne? Sekarang tidurlah chagi" ucap eomma lembut sambil mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kibum yang kini sudah tertidur dibawah ketiak sang appa, ia bahkan sangat menyukai bau ketiak appanya, bukan bau kecut yang seperti ketiak saya punya, melainkan bau herbal mint yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun mengantuk, dan itu juga berlaku bagi Kibum. Mungkin itu bau deodoran milik appa.

Kedua orangtua KiHyun tidak mempermasalahkan tentang anak-anaknya yang harus pulang telat kerena harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, mereka maklum dengan kondisi anak-anaknya yang memang kurang karena keduanya lahir prematur, mungkin itulah penyebab keduanya menjadi anak yang tertinggal a.k.a babo.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah sebulan sejak acara KiHyun bertukar tempat, mereka jadi sering melakukan kegiatan tukar rumah, dan sekarang sudah memasuki akhir bulan, dan sudah dipastikan sudah ada pengumuman di papan pengumuman sekolah tentang siapa-siapa saja yang akan ikut atau masih mengikuti mata pelajaran tambahan, karena memang setiap sebulan sekali akan diumumkan siapa siswa yang sudah mempunyai perkembangan dimata pelajaran yang ia dapat sehingga ia tidak perlu mengikutinya lagi bulan depannya, begitu sebaliknya dengan siswa yang masih stabil dengan posisinya menjadi siswa babo, ia harus mengikuti mata pelajaran tambahan itu bulan selanjutnya.

Setelah bel tanda pelajaran jam terakhir berbunyi, serempak hampir seluruh siswa disekolah khusus namja ini berhamburan keluar kelas menuju letak papan pengumuman yang berada dijujung koridor lantai satu. Para siswa yang ada dilantai 2 pun berjejalan ditangga karena semua berebut untuk melihat ke papan pengumuman. Namun, berbeda dengan seorang, eh dua orang namja yang dua ini, mereka tidak seheboh seperti siswa yang lain, keduanya tampak terlihat santai. Bahkan namja yang sering dijuluki si cupu ini sedang 'mengupil' ria, tidak peduli dengan tatapan jijik namja berambut ikal desebelahnya.

"kau sering melakukannya, eoh?" tanya namja Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang berada disebelahnya.

"ha? Kau berbicara padaku?" tanya Kibum yang malah balik bertanya, bahkan ia tidak melepas kelingking kanannya dari lubang hidung, ia hanya berhenti 'mengurek-ngurek'nya.

"tentu saja, apa disini ada makhluk lain selain aku dan kau?!" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"oh, kukira kau berbicara dengan kucing ini" jawab Kibum santai sambil 'menyangking' kucing yang entah dapat darimana.

"Yak! Dia mana bisa bicara? Apa kau babo?!" kesal Kyuhyun

"kau juga babo, tidak merasa, eoh?" tanya Kibum

"yang jelas aku tidak sebabo dirimu tukang nge-dot!" jawab Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang mendatangi mereka, niatnya namja ini akan menampilkan evilsmirknya, tapi malah yang terlihat gummy smile yang sangat menggemaskan.

"kurasa akan ada yang tinggal kelas sepertinya" ucapnya seraya meremehkan.

"ha? Kau berbicara padaku?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah babonya lagi.

PLETAK!

"aww,, appo Kyu!" rintih Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang menjitaknya.

"apakah ada kata-kata lain selain kata 'ha? Kau berbicara padaku?' Kibum bodoh?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal pada Kibum dan menirukan suara Kibum.

"ish, tentu saja ada. Dan hey! Kau juga bodoh Kyuhyun jelek!" balas Kibum tak mau kalah.

"owh..owh..owh.. duo babo sedang bertengkar rupanya, manis sekali, hmm akan lebih baik jika kalian belajar yang rajin dirumah agar tidak tinggal kelas. Itu saranku. Dan.. oh ya, apakah kalian tidak bosan menjadi penghuni kelas terpengap disekolah ini? Cih, aku tidak habis fikir, bisa-bisanya sekolah ini menerima orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian" ucap namja gummy smile panjang lebar yang menunjuk kearah mengejek KiHyun.

"bisa kah kau tidak berada disini sekarang **Eunhyuk-ssi**?!" desis Kyuhyun yang memberi penegasan dengan ucapannya menyebut nama namja bergummy smile itu.

"aah, Eunhyuk-ah, sebaiknya kau pergi saja darisini, aku sedang malas mendengar khotbahmu tentang prestasi-prestasimu itu" ucap Kibum malas, bahkan ia memasang pose mengantuk saat berucap tadi.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Kibum, ia bingung, Eunhyuk kan sedang mengejek mereka, bukan pamer prestasi.

"ya..yaya.. baiklah, aku akan pergi, bisa-bisa aku tertular virus **babo ** jika lama-lama disini" ucap Eunhyuk menekankan kata babo sambil berlalu meninggalkan KiHyun.

Eunhyuk adalah siswa teladan disekolah khusus namja ini, bahkan ia menempati kelas XI.1 yang artinya itu adalah kelas terfavorit, ia memiliki otak yang cerdas maka tidak diragukan lagi jika banyak prestasi akademik maupun non akademik yang sering ia dapatkan, dia banyak disegani guru-guru, akan tetapi dia tidak punya banyak teman karena sifatnya yang sombong,angkuh, dan sadis, hanya namja berwajah ikan yang dia jadikan teman, itupun karena ia sepupunya. Dia merasa paling sempurna,ya dia kaya,dan pintar, akan tetapi dia akan merasa sangat sempurna jika ia bisa ber-smirk evil bukan bergummy smile, itulah harapannya.

"ya Kibum bodoh, apa menurutmu dia tadi itu sedang berkhotbah tentang prestasinya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja Kyuhyun jelek" jawab Kibum malas

"ooh, kukira dia tadi sedang mengejek kita lagi, ternyata aku salah ya?" ujar Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat kemudian, tempat yang tadinya penuh sesak dengan para siswa yang berebut agar dapat tempat paling depan didepan papan pengumuman, kini terlihat sudah agak lengang, KiHyun pun mulai berjalan mendekati papan pengumuman itu, setelah melihat kertas yang berisi nama-nama siswa sekolah tersebut, KiHyun hanya menghela nafas.

"haisshhh.." hela nafas Kibum, ia kesal

"kau kenapa? Biasanya aku yang akan melakukan itu." Tanya Kyuhyun

"aku mencoba mendahuluimu" jawab Kibum santai.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, setelahnya ada namja berwajah ikan -yang dari awal udah disinggung-singgung di ff ini tapi belum juga keluar, hihi- menghampiri keduanya.

"whatsap bro? Yo." sapa namja ikan itu dengan gaya rapp-nya yang ia pelajari dari sepupunya a.k.a Eunhyuk

"Donghae-ah, sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Kibum, kerena terakhir kali ia melihat namja ikan atau Donghae itu masih tertidur dikelasnya walaupun bel pulang sekolah yang kerasnya minta amsyong sudah berdering tapi tidak mengusik sama-sekali kegiatan Donghae menyelam ke alam mimpi.

"aah, belum lama" jawab Donghae santai, lalu mengamati papan pengumuman."ish ish ish, aku turut prihatin kawan, maafkan aku yang terlampau jenius ini" ucap Donghae seraya mengejek KiHyun dengan memasang tampang seprihatin mungkin.

"tidak usah pasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu, kau jadi lebih semakin mirip dengan siluman ikan" ucap Kyuhyun sinis, dasar evil.

"Yak! Aku ini tampan" pekik Donghae, kemudian ia menyeringai " dan juga,, tidak sebabo kau dan kau, arra?!" ucapnya berdesis sambil menunjuk KiHyun bergantian.

"tapi aku tidak sepenakut kau, ikan!" hardik Kyuhyun yang mulai naik darah

"enak saja, siapa yang penakut, eoh?!" balas Donghae tidak terima.

"Kau!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"ya Donghae-ah" panggil Kibum

"Apa?!" jawab Donghae yang tadinya akan berteriak ke Kyuhyun

"minggirlah sedikit, kau menghalangi pandanganku, sepertinya aku melihat seseorang diujung koridor" ucap Kibum.

"ini juga ujung koridor babo!" pekik Donghae.

"maksudku koridor sebelah sana,... dia seorang perempuan,... memakai dress putih panjang, ...rambutnya juga panjang...daann..." ucap Kibum dengan pose seperti mengamati sesuatu di ijung koridor, seperti ia melihat apa gitu, padahal gak ada apa-apa. Donghae yang sangat anti dengan hal yang begituanpun mulai merinding.

"SADAKO...!" teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat KiHae kaget.

"uwaaaaaaaaaaa...eommaaaaaaa..." teriak Donghae ketakutan sambil berlari terbirit-birit.

"BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA...!" tertawa KiHyun puas, mengerjai salah satu rival menyebalkannya memang menyenangkan, sedikit melupakan beban fikiran karena lagi-lagi nama KiHyun terpampang jelas dipapan pemgumuman itu. Detik berikutnya, Kibum akan melangkahkan kakinya jika tidak ada pekikan Kyuhyun yang membuat langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh ke arah papan pengumuman.

"igeo jinjja?!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"ada apa Kyu?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"kau lihat? Mata pelajaran tambahan kita berkurang!" pekiknya lagi, ia kelewat semangat.

"jinjja?" Kibum yang tidak percaya mulai mengamati papan pengumuman itu.

"Omoooo... terimakasih Tuhan, kau mendengarkan do'a ku. Yes!" syukur Kyuhyun sambil berlutut dilantai dan menengadahkan tangannya, dan memejamkan mata.

"sejak kapan kau berdo'a? Setiap appa dan eomma mengajakmu ke gereja setiap minggu saja kau tidak mau, kau lebih memilih tidur" tanya Kibum menyerupai ejekan.

"aku sudah berpesan pada appa untuk mendo'akanku, jadi aku nitip gitu ehhehe" jawab Kyuhyun cengengesan.

"aish, mana bisa begitu? Do'a nitip?" tanya Kibum kesal.

"tentu saja bisa, buktinya sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun lantang.

"terserah!" Kibum mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Diperjalanan pulang, keduanya membeli eskrim lalu memakannya sambil berjalan. Inilah alasan keduanya akhir-akhir ini lebih senang pulang jalan kaki, selain uang saku mereka yang naik, juga bisa membeli jajan yang mereka inginkan, beda kalau naik bus, mereka tidak bisa sesuka hati mereka seperti ini.

"Kyu-ah, aku masih curiga dengan Donghae yang bisa menempati juara 2 selama 3 semester, bahkan ia tidak mendapat tambahan mata pelajaran." Ujar Kibum, sedikit berfikir.

"begitupun –slap- aku –slap- kukira otaknya –slap- itu paspasan" jawab Kyuhyun disela-sela menjilat eskrim vanillanya.

"dan juga Eunhyuk, dengan muka yang seperti itu kenapa dia bisa sejenius itu ya?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Slap..sluurrpppp..cp cp cp..

"enak juga eskrim punyamu" ucap Kyuhyun watados (wajah tanpa dosa) setelah menyeruput/menjilat eskrim coklat milik Kibum.

"Yak! Dasar pencuri!" pekik Kibum.

"aku hanya menyelamatkannya agar tidak membentur jalanan aspal ini, babo!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah keras.

"kau kan bisa bilang padaku kalau eskrimku mencair, babooo!" hardik Kibum sambil menoyor kepala Kyuhyun.

"kau sendiri terlalu fokus memikirkan ikan dan monyet jelek itu" ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"ha? Monyet? Eunhyuk kah?" tanya Kibum.

"tentu saja, siapa lagi? Apa kau tidak tahu, si Eunhyuk itu sangat terobsesi dengan pisang, jadi banyak yang menyebutnya monyet. Hanya saja disekolah tidak ada yang berani mengatainya, aku saja tahu belum lama. Changmin si tiang itu yang memberitahuku –slap-" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Kibum mangut-mangut aja diterangin panjang lebar sama sodaranya, ia kemudian sedikit berfikir. Aku jadi tidak yakin Kibum itu babo, kalo dia babo kenapa daritadi ia mikir mulu? Hahaha saya lagi eror -_-

.

.

.

Rumah appa KiHyun

Malam ini Kibum tidur dirumah appanya karena sang eomma sedang berada diluar kota mengurus bisnis perusahaannya. KiHyun berada dikamar Kyuhyun, posisinya Kibum duduk dilantai bersandar pada ranjang sedangkan Kyuhyun telentang diatas kasur yang kepalanya berada diatas Kibum sebelah kanannya.

"ya Bum-ah, kau sedang memikirkan apa? Kulihat daritadi kau melamun" tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya khawatir juga melihat saudara kembarnya sejak pulang sekolah dan membeli eskrim tadi ia banyak melamun.

"ah-ani, aku memikirkan Eunhyuk." Jawab Kibum jujur

"Mwo?! Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" pekik Kyuhyun, karena saking terkejutnya ia sampai reflek membalik badannya menjadi tengkurap.

"aissshh, bisa kau pelankan suaramu? Telingaku sakit!" keluh Kibum jengkel

"hehe, mian, aku terkejut tadi, hanya saja aku lebih terkejut bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta padanya,,eum jadi sampai tahap mana kau menyukai Eunhyuk itu? " tanya Kyuhyun semangat.

"Yak! Aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyukainya, babo!" kesal Kibum.

"berarti kau mencintainya, benar?" tebak Kyuhyun mulai usil.

"kau ini benar-benar" desis Kibum kemudian berdiri dan menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencekik leher Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun meronta-ronta mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kibum.

"app..uhuk-huk..appa..tolong..ak-uhuk..aku..huk.." racau kyuhyun memanggil appanya.

"rasakan, mau macam-macam denganku lagi, eoh?" ucap Kibum mengancam.

"ah-uhuk-ani..lep-uhuk..lepas.." racau Kyuhyun lagi "am..pun"

Kibum akhirnya melepas cekikan dileher Kyuhyun, kasihan juga melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah merah padam.

"uhuk..uhukk..huk" batuk Kyuhyun "mau membunuhku,eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun

"jika kau bukan saudaraku mungkin iya" jawab Kibum santai.

"sspp... ihiiiyy" geram Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan siap menggeplak kepala Kibum namun ia urungkan.

"ayo kita bongkar" ucap Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan menyeringai.

"apanya yang dibongkar?" tanya Kyuhyun cengo.

"haissshh" hela nafas kibum kesal "aku sudah pasang pose ala detektif sekeren mungkin, kau malah bertanya dengan tampang babo bin cengo mu itu 'apanya yang dibongkar?' kau boleh babo, tapi jangan babo babo amat dong!" kesal Kibum lalu menjitak kepala Kyuhyun "babo!"

"Yak! Bisa kau pelankan jitakanmu? Itu sakit,babo. Dan, hey, barusaja kau mencekikku dengan tangan baumu, sekarang kau sudah menjitakku, kejam sekali. Kakak macam apa kau ini?" protes Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"sekali lagi kau bicara, kujitak lagi kau!" ancam Kibum, Kyuhyun malah menirukan gaya bicara Kibum dengan mulutnya yang dibuat sejelek mungkin.

"berani, eoh?" PLETAK! Jitakan maut Kibum mengenai Kyuhyun lagi.

"aw,, appo..!" ringis Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya.

"sakit, eoh? Mau lagi? Mau?" ancam Kibum, tapi Kyuhyun sudah mojok dipojokan kasur sambil berlindung dengan guling dikepalanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah hari minggu, setelah semalaman KiHyun berdebat hingga terjadi aksi pencekikan oleh Kibum, keduanya pun terlelap. Sekarang ini Kibum berada di ruang tengah rumah appanya dan sedang asyik dengan buku gambarnya,setelah pulang dari gereja, ia menggambar monyet dan ikan yang entah apa maksudnya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun datang, masih lengkap dengan piyamanya semalam, juga bantal yang bentuknya mirip seperti boneka kambing –kartun animasi yang pernah ngetren di Indonesia itu-

"hoaaaam" kantuk Kyuhyun, ia menguap sangat lebar untuk mengakhiri kantuknya.

"sopan sedikit bisa tidak Kyu?" kesal Kibum merasa risih dengan uapan Kyuhyun

"yak, aku sering melakukannya, appa saja tidak pernah marah, kenapa kau yang sewot?" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengucek matanya lucu.

"eomma akan menyumpal mulutku jika aku melakukannya, setidaknya kau tutup mulutmu jika sedang menguap, tadi itu bau tau!" protes Kibum juga nasehatnya.

"benarkah? Apa baunya seperti ini? Haaaaahhh..." Kyuhyun malah menghembuskan nafasnya dengan mulut tepat di depan wajah Kibum, reflek Kibum menutup hidungnya karena tidak tahan dengan bau mulut Kyuhyun khas bangun tidur itu.

"hentikan!" protes Kibum dengan suara anehnya karena hidungnya ia tutupi.

"haaaaahhhhh...hhhaaahhhhahhahhhh..." bukannya berhenti Kyuhyun malah semakin kencang meniupkan nafasnya kearah Kibum.

"uhuk..uhuk..YAK! Mau membunuhku ya? Nafasmu seperti racun mematikan, dasar babo, bau lagi!" semprot Kibum setelah Kyuhyun berhenti mengerjainya.

"hahaha, rasakan, itu balasan dari cekikanmu semalam jelek, wlee" balas Kyuhyun malah memeletkan lidahnya.

"awas saja kau, huh." Dengus Kibum

"ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali, kalian main apa, eoh?" tanya appa yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah dapur, ia membawa sedikit camilan.

"appaaaa~ Kyu nakal, hiks.." rajuk Kibum yang pura-pura menangis, ia memeluk appanya.

"jinjja? Benar begitu Kyu? Kau apakan kembaranmu ini, eoh?" tanya appa pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang menekuk wajahnya dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Kau diapakan, Bum-ah?" tanya appa lagi, kali ini pada Kibum.

"Kibum hampir mati tadi appa, Kyu bernafas tepat didepan wajahku, dan itu sangat bau, huweeeeee..." adu Kibum dan memperkeras tangis pura-puranya.

"hahahaha.. bagaimana baunya Bum-ah? segar, bukan?" tanya appa, malah semakin membuat Kibum kesal.

"Appaaaaaaaa... Huweeeeeeee...huweeeee.. eommaaaaa..." dan kali ini Kibum menangis sungguhan. Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya melihat kembarannya nangis sangat keras.

BRAKK..!

"Bum-ah..!" pekik seorang yeoja yang ternyata eomma KiHyun setelah berhasil membuka pintu kediaman mantan suaminya dengan tidak sopannya a.k.a mendobrak.

"Eommaaaaa~" seru Kibum kemudian berhambur kepelukan eomma.

"kau kenapa chagi?" tanya eomma sedikit panik dan membalas pelukan Kibum.

"eomma jangan pernah rujuk sam appa...huweeeee"

Gubrak! Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut sweatdrop dengan ucapan Kibum. Dan lihatlah ia sekarang, tidak pantas sama sekali dengan usianya. Mengadu pada ibunya dan menangis sesenggukan.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Kibum tidak mau berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan appanya, sang eomma pun bersusah payah membujuk Kibum agar memaafkan Kyuhyun dan appanya yang tidak ketinggalan usil itu dengan cara mengadakan makan siang dadakan dirumah nya. Disebut dadakan karena sang eomma barusaja pulang dari luar kota dan belum menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, jadi ia dan appa KiHyun memutuskan untuk berbelanja bersama agar kegiatannya cepat kelar. Kini, Kibum duduk sendirian di teras rumah sambil memainkan ponselnya, ia sedang facebook-an, tiba-tiba saja ada yang men-chat-nya, dan orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Chattingannya seperti ini

**Kyuhyun AnakAppa: **Bum-ah, masih betah mendiamkanku, eoh?

**Kibum ** **SaranghaeEomma: **menurutmu? #pout

**Kyuhyun AnakAppa: **omoo, uri Bum-ah jeongmal kyeopta, ne? Coba kau poutkan bibirmu sekarang.

**Kibum SaranghaeEomma: **seperti ini? *Kibum mengirim foto*

**Kyuhyun AnakAppa: **tidak usah difoto aku juga bisa melihatmu, babo!

Kibum pun mendongak, menatap teras rumah yang berada tepat didepan rumahnya, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang juga duduk diteras sambil bermain dengan ponselnya. Kyuhyun juga melihat Kibum, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya dan bercengir ria.

"aishh jinjja, anak setan itu menyebalkan sekali" desah Kibum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"nuguya?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Kibum, membuat Kibum kaget setengah mati.

"Aa...!"pekik Kibum karena kaget "sejak kapan kau disini?" sambungnya.

"siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan? Ah, pasti bukan aku, emmm.. mungkin si ikan itu, atau si monyet itu, benar?" tebak Kyuhyun, ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan saudaranya.

"huh!" Kibum hanya membuang muka, detik berikutnya, ia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Kyu-ah" panggilnya pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk ditangan kursi yang Kibum duduki.

"hmm" gumam Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban

"ayo ikut aku!" seru Kibum dan langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, kibum mengeluarkan buku gambarnya yang tadi pagi ia gunakan untuk menggambar monyet dan ikan sewaktu dirumah appa Kyuhyun. Keduanya duduk diatas ranjang milik Kibum.

"Ah! aku ingat, aku ingin menanyakannya tadi pagi, kenapa kau menggambar kedua hewan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"itu dia, sejak kemarin aku ingin mengatakan suatu misi padamu, tapi kau selalu memancingku untuk berdebat, huh, aku jadi tidak punya waktu." Jawab Kibum sedikit merutuki saudaranya yang selalu mengajaknya debat, padahal dia juga suka memulai kan?

"Enak saja. Kau kira kau sendiri tidak apa?" mulai Kyuhyun.

"tuh kan, baru saja aku mengatakannya, kau sudah memulainya" ingat Kibum.

"Yak! Aku melakukan pembelaan, babo!" bela Kyuhyun

"aisshh, sudahlah, sekarang jangan mengajakku ribut, tidak akan kelar misi ku kali ini" lerai Kibum akhirnya. Kyuhyun hanya membuang muka.

"memangnya dengan otakmu yang kurang dari pas-pasan itu kau ingin membuat misi apa, ha?" tanya Kyuhyun meragukan saudaranya.

"jangan mengomporiku, dengarkan aku. Kau tau maksud dari gambarku ini?" tanya Kibum

"hhhhh,,, dari awal aku sudah menanyakannya babo!" kesal Kyuhyun

"oh, maaf, aku lupa" jawab kibum santai

"jadi maksudnya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"jadi begini, kita sama-sama curiga dengan Donghae yang bisa mendapat juara, aku ingin mencari tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapat niali sempurna tiap ujian semester, apa dia belajar dirumah, atau les privat mungkin,atau yang lainnya. Kau tau sendiri dia kerjaannya hanya tidur dikelas, mustahil dia bisa mendapat nilai hampir sempurna." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

"kalau ini hanya tentang Donghae saja, kenapa kau juga menggambar Eunhyuk disini?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada gambar monyet disebelah gambar ikan milik Kibum.

"ahh, ini hanya perkiraan sementara saja-" jawab Kibum tetapi terputus.

"seperti praktikum biologi saja ada perkiraan sementara, ah apa itu namanya, hipotesa?" tanya Kyuhyun menyela jawaban Kibum

"entahlah aku tidak tahu, eumm, kau tau kan Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu saudara sepupu?" tanya Kibum melanjutkan yang tadi.

"semua orang disekolah juga mengetahuinya" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yak! Kenapa menatapku?!" pekik Kyuhyun, ngeri dengan tatapan kembarannya

"apa kau tidak paham maksudku?" tanya Kibum

"maksud apa?" Kyuhyun bingung dengan perkataan saudara kembarnya yang memang selalu jarang bisa dipahami itu.

"hhhh,,Kyu, ayolah, gunakan naluri kembarmu itu dengan benar." Jawab Kibum malas pada saudaranya yang LoLa itu.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung, detik berikutnya ia menatap balik saudaranya, lalu tersenyum aneh.

"kau sudah paham?" tanya Kibum menyeringai.

Kyuhyun mangut-mangut, ia mengusap dagunya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"belum" jawab Kyuhyun polos.

GEDUBRAK...! Kibum yang sweatdrop sampai-sampai terjungkal kebelakang, ia jatuh dari ranjang,kakinya berada diatas dan kepalanya dibawah.

"Bum-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kepalanya melonggok kearah lantai tempat Kibum sweatdrop tadi.

"HYAAAAAA...!" teriak Kibum dan mulai bangkit

PLETAK..BUGH..DUAGH..NGIK..PAKPAKPAK..CIAAATT..DUKDUK...

Suara serangan Kibum pada saudaranya.. tiba-tiba

"anak-anaaaakk, kemari nak, bantu eomma dan appa didapur...!" teriakan melengking sang eomma mampu mengehentikan aksi brutal Kibum, keduanya bergegas berlari kedapur untuk membantu eomma dan appanya. Mereka anak-anak manis, kan? hehehe

"Bum-ah, kau kupas bawang putih, ne" titah eomma pada Kibum

"nah, Kyu-ah kau kupas bawang merahnya, arra?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari keduanya

"arasseo?!" ulang eomma lagi

"arasseo eomma" jawab keduanya akhirnya meski dengan nada malas.

Eomma hanya geleng-geleng melihat anak kembarnya, sang appa hanya tersenyum simpul. Kini KiHyun duduk dimeja makan mengupas bawang mereka masing-masing, tak ada perbincangan antar keduanya, hingga...

"hikss..hikss.." suara isakan Kyuhyun memecah keheningan antara KiHyun. Kibum menatap adik kembarnya malas.

"aishh, cengeng sekali, aku tadi tidak melukaimu barang sedikitpun, arra?" ucap Kibum

"hiks..hikss..hikss" tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun malah semakin terisak.

"yak. Kyu-ah, kenapa masih menangis, mana yang sakit?" Kibum mulai khawatir dan berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"hiks..Bum-ah..hiks" isak Kyuhyun memanggil Kibum

"ya, aku disini, apanya yang sakit? Aku minta maaf, ne?" ucap Kibum merasa bersalah

"mataku perih, kau saja ne yang mengiris bawang merah ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum dengan mata yang memerah karena perih akibat mengiris bawang merah.

"hhhhh, arasseo. Sana kau gantikan punyaku" jawab Kibum, tidak tega melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah seperti itu.

Merekapun bertukar tempat, Kibum yang mengiris bawang merah dan Kyuhyun yang mengiris bawang putih. Dibalik pintu dapur yang menghubungkan dengan meja makan, dua pasang mata tengah mengamati kegiatan kedua kembar KiHyun.

"hhh, syukurlah mereka akur lagi, tapi aku kan hanya menyuruh mereka mengupasnya, bukan mengirisnya" ucap eomma

"sudahlah, yang penting rencana kita berhasil. Bukan begitu, yeobo?"sahut appa. Eomma mendelik ke arah appa karena ucapannya.

"kau panggil aku apa?" tanya eomma ketus

"yeobo, memangnya kenapa?" jawab appa santai.

"jangan berharap aku mau rujuk denganmu!" telak eomma membuat appa diam seribu bahasa. Sepertinya appa KiHyun masih cinta sama eomma,, huhuhu #poor_appa.

.

.

.

Acara makan siang dadakan pun selesai, kedua orang tua KiHyun berada ditaman belakang, entah apa yang dilakukan keduanya. Yang terlihat seperti sang appa yang memohon-mohon pada eomma, dan entah apa yang dimohonkan oleh sang appa. Dari gerak-geriknya, appa seperti sedang menyatakan cinta. Eh, tunggu. Menyatakan cinta? Apakah sang appa minta rujuk?,,, ah entahlah, kita lihat sikembar KiHyun saja, mereka berada di ruang tengah, sepertinya melanjutkan rapat mereka yang tertunda sewaktu dikamar tadi.

"jadi, kau sudah paham kan?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

"eumm, kita akan menyelidiki Donghae, apakah dia mencontek atau mendapat jawaban dari Eunhyuk sepupunya" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"bagus, dan aku sudah menyusun rencana. Kau bilang Eunhyuk akan luluh dengan pisang kan?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"kau benar, perutnya akan selalu punya tempat untuk menampung berapapun pisang" jawab Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"hmm, misi kita kali ini akan memerlukan sedikit pengeluaran sepertinya" analisa Kibum.

"jangan khawatir, aku akan minta pada appa" usul Kyuhyun.

"jangan! Kalau dia tahu bagaimana?" seru Kibum panik

"tenang saja, kalau aku yang minta pasti tidak akan ditanya macam-macam, kau juga usaha, minta uang sama eomma sana" ucap Kyuhyun menyerupai perintah.

"untuk apa? Kau bilang yang akan membiayai ini semua kan?" tanya Kibum

"siapa bilang, aku hanya akan meminta pada appa saja" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Kibum pun memasang deathglarenya, Kyuhyun sedikit menciut.

"ya..ya..ya.. aku yang akan usaha sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya membuat deathglare Kibum melunak.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, KiHyun berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali setelah membuat janji semalam, bukan karena mereka rajin,atau ingin menyalin PR temannya,atau sedang piket kelas. Melainkan mereka menuju kepasar untuk membeli pisang, mereka memilih pasar agar mendapat harga yang miring. Meski otak mereka kurang dari pas-pasan, mereka juga bisa berfikir untuk berhemat karena itu ajaran dari sang eomma.

"kita simpan dimana ini nanti?" tanya Kibum

"Yak! Kibum bodoh, kukira kau sudah punya tempat untuk menaruh pisang sialan ini!" kesal Kyuhyun, karena sudah capek-capek membawa pisang ditangan kiri dan kanannya, ternyata Kibum belum mempunyai tempat persembunyian untuk pisang-pisang yang nanti akan dijadikan jebakan untuk Eunhyuk.

"aa, mian, hehe, aku tidak sempat memikirkannya" jawab Kibum dengan cengiran bodohnya. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

Akhirnya setelah bergelut lama dengan pikiran masing-masing, mereka bisa menemukan tempat untuk menyembunyikan pisang laknat itu, yaitu gudang belakang sekolah.

"jadi bagaimana? Kita menggiring monyet jelek itu kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun

"iya, kita pancing dia agar mau mengaku apakah dia yang memberi jawaban pada Donghae dengan umpan ya pisang ini, ah, kau juga harus siap dengan ponselmu." Terang Kibum

"ponsel? Untuk?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"untuk ber-selca!" jawab Kibum ketus.

"ooh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, yasudah sana kalau mau ber-selca dengan pisang-pisang itu, aku yang akan mengambil gambarmu" ucap Kyuhyun antusias.

"Kyuhyuuuuuunnn...!" teriak Kibum tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun yang membuat siempunya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"apa sih Kibum? Aku belum tuli, aissh dasar, bisa rusak telingaku" rutuk Kyuhyun sambil meniup tangannya lalu meletakkannya ditelingannya beberapa kali untuk meredam suara debgungan yang melandanya.

"kau bodoh atau apa sih? Aku menyuruhmu menyiapkan ponsel untuk merekam apapun yang diucapkan monyet itu" jelas Kibum menahan kekesalannya.

"kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, kau malah bilang ingin ber-selca, ya mana ku tahu?" balas Kyuhyun.

Kibum tidak menggubris omongan Kyuhyun, ia berlalu menuju kekelasnya untuk istirahat karena kegiatan pagi ini sungguh lumayan melelahkan ditambah sikap kembarannya yang membuat kadar lelahnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Waktu sepertinya berjalan sangat lambat hari ini, itu menurut Kibum dan Kyuhyun, ah mungkin karena mereka sudah tidak sabar mnjalankan misi mereka, hingga bosan melanda akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba, awalnya agak susah juga membujuk Eunhyuk untuk ke gudang mengingat ia sangat anti dengan duo kembar ini, namun berkat usaha Kibum yang keras, ia mau menurutinya.

"arasseo, beruntung kau yang membujukku, kalau kembaranmu itu yang membujukku, sampai lebaran monyetpun aku tak akan mau." Ucap Eunhyuk setelah keduanya sampai di gudang, "jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan disini?" tanya Eunhyuk angkuh.

"aa, eummm..." Kibum beracting seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga tangannya dengan sengaja membuka kain penutup pisang yang ia letakkan tadi pagi. Hal itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya dan juga mulutnya menganga mengeluarkan air liur yang menurut Kibum menjijikkan. Ia tidak sabar menyambar pisang itu . dan benar saja, ia memakan pisang itu seperti orang,,err monyet kesetanan. Kibum tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Kibum

"apa? Katakan saja" jawab Eunhyuk sambil memakan pisangnya.

"kenapa kau bisa jadi anak yang jenius? Apa kau belajar setiap malam hingga larut?" tanya Kibum to the point.

"tentu saja tidak, aku tidak pernah belajar" jawab Eunhyuk santai. Kibum sedikit kaget.

"mwo? Tidak belajar? Lalu?" tanya Kibum kaget

"aku punya kunci brangkas tempat untuk menyimpan berkas-berkas sekolah juga kunci jawaban ujian tiap semester" jelas Eunhyuk jujur, efek pisang untuknya benar-benar.

"jinjja? Kau mencuri, eoh?" pekik Kibum

"aniyo, aku hanya meminjamnya, jika ujian sudah selesai aku akan mengembalikannya " lanjut Eunhyuk.

"nee, lalu,, apa kau tahu bagaimana Donghae bisa berada dibawahmu?" tanya Kibum lagi, ia takut efek pisang itu bekerja tidak lama.

"ah tentu saja, dia meng-copy kunci jawaban yang kuambil, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyalin semua, aku tidak mau dia unggul sepertiku, enak saja, aku yang capek-capek mengambilnya gitu lho" ucap Eunhyuk bangga, membuat Kibum mengkerutkan alisnya.

"ooh, baiklah. Eunhyuk-ah, kurasa pertanyaanku sudah cukup. Kau mau keluar darisini tidak?" tawar Kibum.

"kau duluan saja sana, aku masih ingin bersama dengan pisang-pisang cantik ini, hush..hushh" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir seekor ayam saja.

"arasseo, pai-pai Eunhyuk-ah" ucap Kibum lalu melangkah keluar gudang disusul Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dibalik lemari usang di gudang tersebut.

"mana rekamannya?" ucap Kibum tidak sabaran pada Kyuhyun.

"MWO?" pekik Kyuhyun membuat Kibum kaget.

"waeyo?" tanya Kibum

Kyuhyun nyengir takut ke Kibum sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya, Kibum menautkan kedua alisnya mencoba memahami apa yang ada dilayar ponsel Kyuhyun. Setelah paham, raut wajah Kibum berubah mengeras.

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUNNN...!" geram Kibum.

Bagaimana tidak marah, ternyata Kyuhyun lupa memencet tombol 'Rec' pada saat akan merekam apa yang ia dengar di gudang. Itu sama saja membuang-buang tenaga Kibum. Sekarang mereka kehilangan bukti emas untuk ditujukan pada kepala sekolah. Hoooh #poor_Kibum

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Pulang sekolah, Kibum mendiamkan saudaranya, ia masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun sejak acara digudang sekolah yang gagal total tadi.

"Bum-ah, mianhae, aku tidak sengaja tadi, jeongmal Bum-ah" rengek Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada kembarannya, sambil menarik-narik tangan Kibum yang terus berjalan dengan raut wajah yang super dingin.

"jangan sentuh aku!" ucap Kibum dingin

"andwae! Ayolah Bum-ah, maafkan aku, jeongmal mianhae, Bum hyung" rengek Kyuhyun, ia persis seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan oleh hyungnya.

"kubilang jangan sentuh aku!" marah Kibum sambil mengibaskan tangan Kyuhyun kasar lalu menatapnya dingin.

"Bum-hyung, kau kasar sekali" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"aku bisa lebih kasar dari ini! Dan jangan panggil aku hyung! Aku buk-" ucapan Kibum terputus karena ada yang memanggil keduanya.

"Kibum-ah...! Kyuhyun-ah...!" teriak salah seorang teman sekolah mereka, ia mempunyai tinggi badan diatas batas normal. Dialah Changmin, juga siswa babo, bedanya ia kelas XI.3. Karena berada jauh beberapa meter dari KiHyun, Changmin menghampiri keduanya, dengan sedikit berlari, beruntunglah kakinya yang panjang dapat membantunya cepat sampai.

"kalian keren sekali tadi, hehe" puji Changmin tiba-tiba.

"keren? Apa maksudmu Changmin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu untuk menghilangkan air mata yang menumpuk tadi.

"aksi kalian tadi- Ooh? Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu Kibum-ah?" bukannya melanjutkan pernyataannya, Changmin malah bertanya tentang wajah Kibum yang super dingin. Kibum hanya membuang muka.

"dia marah padaku Chwang, gara-gara aku lupa tidak merekam pengakuan Eunhyuk sewaktu digudang tadi" adu Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"eoh? Benarkah ?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya. Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"hahahahahahaha...hahahahahahah...hahahahahahah" Changmin malah tertawa. KiHyun bingung.

"Yak! Tiang, kenapa kau malah tertawa, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal.

"hhhh,, Kibum-ah, jangan khawatir, kau tidak memerlukan rekaman itu karena kepala sekolah sudah mengetahuinya" ucap Changmin setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya karena tertawa tadi.

"maksudmu?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"hehe, mianhae, tadi aku membuntuti kalian, kulihat Kyuhyun mengendap-ngendap masuk ke gudang, aku penasaran, lalu setelahnya kulihat kau dan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam gudang juga, karena curiga takut kalian berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Eunhyuk, aku memanggil kepala sekolah dan membawanya ke gudang, tapi sebelum kami membuka pintu kami mendengar kau bertanya pada Eunhyuk tentang cara dia bisa jenius,karena penasaran, kami menguping saja" jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Benarkah itu Chwang?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"tentu saja" jawab Changmin sambil menyengir ria.

Greep...! tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin, beruntung Changmin tidak kehilangan keseimbangan, kalau iya, bisa terjungkal kebelakang.

"gomawo Changmin-ah, jeongmal gomawo... aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak ada disana tadi.. kau penyelamatku Changmin-ah.. saranghae...!" seru Kyuhyun saking senangnya.

"ahahah, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Salahkan sifatku yang selalu penasaran ini" jawab Changmin yang membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kibum? Sebenarnya ia juga sangat senang, ia mencoba menahannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bagian bawah menahan agar lengkungan manis itu tidak tercetak di bibirnya.

Setelahnya, karena rumah Changmin dan KiHyun berlawanan arah, mereka akhirnya berpisah setelah Changmin menghilang diujung tikungan jalan. KiHyun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Bum-ah, kau masih marah?" tanya Kyuhyun was-was

Tak ada jawaban, membuat jantung Kyuhyun semakin dag-dig-dug.

"Kibum-ah?" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

GREEP...

"tentu saja tidak babo!" jawab Kibum yang memeluk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun merasa lemas karena perasaan lega yang melandanya.

"aisshh, kau membuatku cemas" balas Kyuhyun. "sudah lepaskan"

"shireo, kau saja tadi memeluk Changmin sangat erat, dan kau belum pernah melakukannya padaku" aku Kibum, ia jadi manja.

"kau mau aku peluk rupanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya lagi.

"tentu saja, dipeluk saudara itu sangat nyaman kau tau" ucap Kibum.

"baik, tapi lepaskan dulu, setelah ini aku akan memelukmu lebih erat lagi jika sudah sampai dirumah" balas Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuh Kibum.

"benarkah?" tanya Kibum berbinar-binar

"tapi bohong, hahahahahaha..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlari duluan

"Yak! Eviiiiillllll...!" pekik Kibum sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, merekapun pulang dengan aksi kejar-kejaran.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan appanya diikuti Kibum mengekor dibelakang karena Kibum ingin menagih janji Kyuhyun yang akan memeluknya tadi jika sampai dirumah, jadi ia membuntuti kyuhyun sampai kerumah appanya.

"kami pulaaang~" ucap keduanya.

"ah, chagi, kalian sudah pulang rupanya, baguslah, appa dan eomma ingin bicara pada kalian." Ucap appa

KiHyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli tapi mereka nurut aja, dan langsung duduk disofa.

"minum ini dulu, kalian pasti lelah" ucap sang eomma yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi jus apel dan jus mangga.

"eomma?" Kibum

"ada disini?" Kyuhyun. Eomma hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah appa.

"ahaha, kalian sangat menggemaskan meski sudah 18 tahun" ucap appa sambil tertawa renyah.

"tentu saja appa, dan kami ini tampan" ucap Kyuhyun narsis.

"kami? Asal kau tahu, akulah yang paling tampan" ucap kibum tidak terima.

"kau curang, kalau begitu aku lah yang paling tampan, eomma bilang begitu padaku, benarkan eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun pada eomma.

"Apa? Eomma bilang kau tampan?" tanya Kibum

"eum, wae?" tanya Kyuhyun menantang

"eomma bilang akulah yang paling tampan, eomma bohong padaku, eoh?" tanya Kibum pada eomma. Eomma menaikkan alisnya bingung, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"appa kalian yang paling tampan" ucap eomma malu-malu kucing.

"MWO?" ucap sikembar.

"bagaimana bisa eomma berkata appa paling tampan, eoh?" pekik Kyuhyun

"eomma kan sudah bercerai dengan appa!" sambung Kibum menambahkan

"eomma kalian berkata begitu karena ketampanan appa sudah membuat eomma kalian jatuh cinta lagi sama appa" kata appa bangga.

"jatuh cinta?" tanya sikembar serempak lagi.

"ne, kami memutuskan untuk bersama kembali, kalian senangkan?" tanya appa.

Sikembar KiHyun tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa, lalu keduanya saling tatap.

"jangan harap aku akan meminjamkan dot ku walau kita akan satu rumah lagi" desis Kibum

"dan kau juga jangan berharap mendapatkan ketiak appa setiap malam" desis Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Kedua orangtua mereka hanya meghela nafas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, disekolah KiHyun...

Pelajaran pertama baru akan dimulai 10 menit lagi, para siswa masih terlihat santai,ada yang masih sibuk menyalin PR milik temannya yang entah itu benar semua atau malah sebaliknya mengingat ini adalah kelas yang penghuninya rata-rata 'zonk' semua,ada yang melanjutkan perjalanannya ke alam mimpi, ada yang menyantap makan paginya mungkin tadi tidak sempat,ada yang nyanyi,mencorat-coret papan tulis,bahkan ada yang mengecek make-up nya padahal ia namja, dan ada yang mengusili teman sebangkunya, contohnya Kibum.

"hissh, Kibum bodoh, hentikan atau ku pukul kau..!" suara Kyuhyun kesal karena sedari tadi Kibum sibuk 'mengutak-atik' rambut ikalnya, Kibum mencoba mengikat poni Kyuhyun.

"ayolah, Kyu-ah, kau akan terlihat imut, kau tau kan dari dulu aku ingin punya adik perempuan" rengek Kibum sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"aku ini namja, jadi tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali karena aku tampan.. ingat, tampan..!" balas Kyuhyun yang menekankan kata tampan diakhir katanya.

"ah, masa bodoh, sudah sinikan kepalamu, aku belum selesai dengan ponimu." Ucap Kibum belum menyerah, ia mulai memegangi poni Kyuhyun dan mulai mengikatnya.

"hhhhh, saudara kembar aneh" gumam Kyuhyun saat detik-detik pengikatan,err pengunciran poninya.

PLOK...!

"OMOOOO... neomu neomu kyeopta!" seru Kibum setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya menguncir Kyuhyun, ia bertepuk tangan sekali karena saking girangnya.

"aissshh, bisa kau pelankan suaramu? Berisik sekali" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

"hey lihat semua, adikku ini imut kan?" teriak Kibum yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh kearahnya.

Hening..

Detik berikutnya semua siswa yang menoleh tadi kembali dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Kibum yang cengo karena tidak ada respon pun hanya celingak-celinguk. Kyuhyun pun tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya, ia meraih, err menjambak poni Kibum dan mulai mengikatnya sama seperti dirinya.

"bagaimana? Kau suka? Bahkan kau jauh lebih imut dariku dengan mata sipitmu itu, eoh." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"aish, kau bisa melakukannya dengan pelan, perih tau!" ringis Kibum dengan wajah yang memerah. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli kemudian ia menatap kedepan karena guru mereka sudah datang, ah tepatnya kepala sekolah.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Kepsek, siswa-siswa menjawab dengan malas, biasanya jika Kepsek yang datang, maka mereka harus siap menjadi pendengar setia karena Kepsek akan berceloteh tentang motivasi-motivasi kuno tujuannya agar siswa-siswa terbabo dikelas ini punya semangat belajar.

"ah, kali ini sonsaeng tidak akan memaksa telinga kalian untuk mendengarkan cerita motivasi dari sonsaeng, aku kesini untuk memberi pengumuman" jeda sejenak, siswa-siswa pun menghela nafas lega "aku berterima kasih pada dua orang siswa dikelas ini, tanpa mereka mungkin rahasia ini tidak akan pernah terbongkar"

Hening, seisi kelas saling bertatapan menanyakan siapa yang sudah menjadi pahlawan, dan rahasia apa yang dibongkar.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun silahkan maju kedepan" panggil Kepsek selanjutnya.

Yang dipanggilpun sekarang paham apa yang dimaksud Kepsek tadi mengenai pembongkaran rahasia. Selanjutnya Kepsek memberitahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sikembar KiHyun dan sekarang Eunhyuk sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah, tak lupa Donghae juga ikut serta.

"ah, satu lagi, apa kalian sering melakukan itu?" tanya Kepsek menunjuk kedua poni KiHyun yang berdiri bak air mancur diatas kepala mereka. Yang ditunjuk mengernyit bingung. "ah, sudah lupakan, kalian terlihat jauh lebih imut" sambung kepala sekolah kemudian ia berlalu keluar kelas.

"Mwo?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya "Yak! Pak tua, aku ini tampan!" pekiknya

"sudahlah, terima nasib saja, kita memang ditakdirkan mempunyai wajah imut" ucap Kibum bangga.

"kalau itu kau saja, aku tidak, wle" sahut Kyuhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya lalu bergegas menuju kursinya.

"ya terserah" ucap Kibum santai kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun.

Hari itu, banyak jam kosong karena para guru sibuk rapat untuk membahas kunci brangkas yang baru agar tidak bisa dibobol. Siswa-siswa yang terlantarpun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan tidur,jajan dikantin, atau jalan-jalan ke kelas lain, seperti Changmin saat ini, ia mengunjungi kelas KiHyun..

"maaf tiang, aku tidak punya makanan" ucap Kibum

"hahaha.. aku kesini tidak meminta itu, aku hanya bosan dikelasku" jawab Changmin santai.

"tumben penyakit food monstermu tidak kambuh" timbrung Kyuhyun

"entahlah, aku juga heran- ah iya, kudengar appa dan eomma mu akan menikah lagi ya?" tanya Changmin

"kau benar, itu akan dilaksanakan hari minggu besok" jawab Kyuhyun.

"waahh, pasti menyenangkan, aku jadi tidak sabar" ucap Changmin berbinar.

"memangnya kau diundang?" kali ini Kibum yng bertanya

"ha? Tentu saja, memangnya kalian tidak mau mengundangku, eoh?" tanya Changmin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"memang tidak" jawab keduanya.

"ah? wae? Kalian tega sekali" ucap Changmin memelas.

"kami tidak mau menambah persediaan makanan, jadi kau tidak usah datang saja ya tiang" jawab Kibum.

"tap..tapi..huweeeee...huweeeeee..." tiba-tiba Changmin menangis

"aissh cengeng sekali, ayo" ucap Kibum sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun keluar kelas meninggalkan Changmin menangis dikelas mereka.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu, pernikahan 'kedua' orangtua Kibum dan Kyuhyun barusaja dilaksanakan. Tamu undangan sedang menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Terlihat Changmin sangat bersemangat sekali mencicipi segala jenis makanan yang ada disana, tentu saja KiHyun tidak serius dengan ucapannya tidak mengundang sahabat mereka itu. Sekarang, appa,eomma,Kibum,Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang ikut-ikutan sedang berkumpul.

"Yak tiang, bisakah kau makan dengan normal?" pekik Kyuhyun jijik setiap kali melihat cara makan yang terlihat tidak sopan itu.

"Kyu, biarkan saja, mungkin Changmin lapar" ucap eomma lembut. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus.

"aku juga lapar" ucap Kibum yang mengikuti cara makan Changmin, mengerjai Kyuhyun agar kembarannya itu kesal.

"aisshh,, kapan kalian akan makan dengan cara yang normal, babo?" pekik Kyuhyun frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"sampai kau tidak menjadi penghuni kelas ter-babo!" ucap Kibum dan Changmin bersamaan.

"hahahahha" eomma dan appa tertawa melihat kelakuan anak-anak dan sahabat anaknya itu.

"Yak! Kalian juga babo!" kesal Kyuhyun

"setidaknya aku beda satu tingkat dengan ke-baboanmu" balas Changmin mengusili Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"aigooo, nae eomma baby ngambek, eoh?" eomma pun tak kalah ketinggalan

"eomma, cepat ambilkan dot, nanti keburu nangis" timbrung appa.

"tapi eomma, jangan pakai dot ku, ne" oops, sepertinya Kibum keceplosan. Changmin mengernyit bingung.

"dot? Kalian masih pakai dot?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Sontak eomma,appa,dan Kibum menutup mulut mereka dengan telapak tangannya kecuali Kyuhyun karena dia sedang dalam keadaan bad-mood.

"BWAHAHAHHA...HAHAHAHAHA..." tawa Changmin begitu menggelegar sampai-sampai makanan yang ada dimulutnya muncrat-muncrat keluar.

Tiba-tiba...

"tuan muda..hosh..hoshh.." salah seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan seragam pelayan menghampiri perkumpulan itu.

"Kim ahjumma? Kenapa disini?" tanya Changmin setelah kedatangan yeoja pelayan keluarga Changmin itu tawanya pun berhenti.

"maaf tuan muda, ada berita gawat tuan muda" jawab Kim ahjumma setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya.

"apanya yang gawat?" tanya Changmin makin bingung.

"nyonya besar membuang dot milik tuan muda" jelas Kim ahjumma.

"MWO?!" pekik Changmin,err semua yang ada diperkumpulan itu.

"Chwang? Kau?" tanya Kyuhyun horror.

Kibum menatap Changmin tidak percaya, ternyata Changmin juga masih nge-dot sepertinya dan Kyuhyun.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" tawa KiHyun pun meledak. Changmin yang malu setengah hidup itupun merengek-rengek minta pulang. Dan keluarga yang barusaja utuh itupun tertawa, keberadaan Changmin semakin menambah kadar kebahagiaan keluarga itu karena bisa jadi bahan keusilan selain Kyuhyun. Dan alangkah lebih sempurnanya kebahagiaan mereka jika semester tahun depan KiHyun tidak menempati kelas laknat disekolahnya, sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi mengingat otak mereka yang gitu-gitu aja. Hehehe

**THE END**

Mian kalau endingnya gaje, hehe. Soalnya udah bingung mau nulis apa^^

Terimakasih yang mau baca


End file.
